


Have a Holly Jolly Christmas...

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after A Very Supernatural Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Holly Jolly Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 8 A Very Supernatural Christmas. 
> 
> Inspired by this picture: http://in1.ccio.co/V4/E8/39/il570xN280761738.jpg (Syke JK you can't even look at it)

"Dean."

Dean grunted in response and stared at the TV. The game had finished long ago, and Dean had become absorbed in some soap opera. Sam suspected the only reason he was watching it in front of him was because it was Christmas and he knew Sam wouldn't give him shit for it. Sam played with the tissue paper in his hands. He took a deep breath.

"Dean."

"What?" The response was slow and zombie-like. Sam rolled his eyes as Dean leaned forward while two women on the show started yelling and pulling hair.

"Dean! Turn that off!"

At the mention of turning the TV off, Dean looked at Sam in alarm and shook his head quickly. "But Amanda just found out her twin sister slept with her husband, and now she might be pregnant! I have to see what happens!"

Sam huffed and reached across the table for the remote, blindly pressing the off button. Dean made a whining sound in his throat as the old TV flickered to black.

"Saaaam!"

Sam stood and sat on the edge of his bed, hiding the tissue paper behind his back.

"I have one more thing to give you."

Dean looked at him with a tilted head and surprised eyes. "I thought we got past the Christmas present stage of today."

Sam looked at the ground in embarrassment and thrust the crumpled tissue paper in Dean's hands. "This is for you."

Sam listened as Dean slowly unfolded the paper. He listened to the sound of Dean picking up his gift. He listened to the silence.

"If you don't like it, I can-"

"When did you get this?"

Sam glanced up to see Dean holding up the leather bracelet to eye level, studying the individual straps of leather that were braided together. Sam looked at the floor again when Dean caught his eyes.

"I saw it a couple of weeks ago. It made me think of you. I figured you would like it."

Sam jumped as he was wrapped in a bear hug. Dean squeezed him tightly and pulled back to press a kiss to his forehead. Dean took his arms from around his shoulders and slipped the bracelet on his wrist.

"Thank you, Sammy."


End file.
